ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doctor is In
The Doctor is In is the second episode of Ben 10: The Time Wars. Plot A large battle-craft blasts out of hyperspace, and slows close to a halt. Onboard... Professor Paradox and Ben are standing on the bridge, Paradox is explaining the situation to Ben. They are surrounded by Galvanic Mechamorphs. (Paradox): ... so in conclusion, General Ratsion will be behind the scenes, while we fight off his lackies. (Ben): The only villian who wasn't like that was Vilgax, so I'm used to it. (Paradox): Yes, well not only that, but each of Ratsion's lackies has an army of their own. (Ben): So we have like six armies to fight. Great. (Paradox): And that is why we're here. This is the place where a friend of mine is supposed to meet me. (Ben): When did you set this up? (Paradox): Technically, about a hundred years ago, but conventional time is so irrelevent for me. (Ben): Right... Suddenly, a strange, metallic scraping noise is heard, and Ben turns to see what it was. A '50s police box was materializing on the bridge of the ship. The noise stops, and the box finished materializing. The door on the front opens, and a handsome man with a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face, thick brown hair, pale skin scattered with freckles, and large, dark brown eyes steps out. He is wearing a brown suit, and a tan trench-coat. (Man): Uh... is this the right place? (Paradox): (reaching his arms towards the man for a hug) Hello, Doctor! (Doctor): (hugging Paradox) Professor! It's been much too long. (Paradox): (released from the hug) For you, maybe.. The relationships of time travelers is very complicated. (Doctor): And who is this? (Ben): Ben Tennyson, I was asked to help Paradox to fight General Ratsion. (Doctor): Oh... that's who we're dealing with. He's still at it? (Paradox): Apparently so. (Ben): So what's our plan? At least for now. (Paradox): The "fun" of a Time War is that you get to travel to all kinds of places and times to fight your enemies. However, Ratsion is still in the Void. (Doctor): We should start there, he'll probably have someting waiting for us. (Paradox): I agree. Gentle men, prepare for travel outside of time. (activates his Chrono-Navigator) End Scene A bright blue flash occurs, then Paradox, Ben, and The Doctor arrive in the Void. They look around, and soon see General Ratsion. (Genral Ratsion): Ah, Professor, you've returned to the sight of your last defeat. (Paradox): And I brought company. I will defeat you, Ratsion. (General Ratsion): That's where you're wrong. I cannot be killed by the likes of you. (Doctor): He didn't say "kill", you've got him confused with someone else. (Genral Ratsion): And who do we have here? The Doctor, is it? (Doctor): Yes. (Genral Ratsion): Ha ha ha, this will make for an interesting battle. Seize them! Several armored guards approach the trio. Ben activates the Omnitrix, and smacks it back down. Lodestar fires magnetic waves at the soldiers, throwing them backward. (Lodestar): Looks like there's going to be a fight. (Doctor): Agreed. The Doctor takes a small, silver device from inside his suit, and points it at a soldier. He activates it, causing the soldier's armor to short out. Lodestar fires magnetic waves at a small group of the soldiers, and tosses them into another group. Paradox fires a blue beam at the pile-up of soldiers, causing them to dissipate into blue mist. The Doctor shorts out another soldier's armor, then turns to Paradox. (Doctor): What did you do to them?! (Paradox): Don't worry, old friend. They are merely soldiers made of the Void's very essence. They have no life, and therefore no consciousness. (Doctor): Still isn't right! (Lodestar): Can we get back to the pounding? (swings his arm, throwing a soldier into another group) The Doctor shorts out anothe group of soldiers, as Lodestar hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch fires streams of electricity, destroying the remaining soldiers. (General Ratsion): (angrily) Pathetic! These soldiers should have destroyed you! No matter. Once we claim all of Time and Space, I will eliminate you from existence, erasing this little get-together. (teleports away) (Doctor): I'm glad that's over. (puts his Screwdriver back in his suit, as Shocksquatch reverts) (Ben): Same here. They were tougher than expected. (Paradox): Hm.. (paces around) (Ben): What's up, Professor? (Paradox): I'm trying to triangulate when Ratsion transported to, but I can 't seem to get a lock. (Doctor): He might not have landed yet. (Ben looks at him, confused) Time travel is relative in The Void. It will take "time" before he officially enters the desired time, although to him it'll seem like a matter of seconds. (Ben): I feel like it'll be fun having you around. (Doctor): I get that a lot. Well, I have heard it a lot. Well, a few times. Well, once, but it was a good once. (Paradox): Got it! (grabs ahold of Ben and The Doctor) Hang on! (they are transported away in a blinding blue flash of light) End Scene Ben, Paradox, and The Doctor appear in a burst of blue light. They each look arond to access their surroundings. Paradox steps in front and then turns arond to face the other two. (Paradox): Before you ask questions, this is the Intergalactic Vacation Station. (Doctor): I've heard of it but never been. (admiring the architechture) It's quite nice, actually. (Ben): I like it, but what exactly are we doing here? (Paradox): According to my ChronoNavigator, this is June 5th, 3074. Oh no. (Ben): What? (Doctor): That's the day that the station went down. It had a catastrophe and was lost. As far as I remember it disappeared into thin air. (Ben): So, what do we do? (Paradox): The logical option is for us to leave as sson as we can. The other- and I think you'll like this one, is for us to evacuate the Station. (Ben): How many guests are there? (Doctor): The Extranet site says they can hold approximately one million people. (Ben): Okay uh... how are we supposed to get a million people off of this station?! It's not like they have any reason to believe us! (Doctor): But they don't have a reason not to. We have to cling to that. The Station shakes and several guests fall down. Ben runs over to a window to see what happened. A huge Battle Cruiser is half out of a dark-blue portal. The ship has General Ratsion's crest on the front. (Ben): Paradox! It's Ratsion! (Paradox): Oh no! Gentlemen, we have to get everyone off this Station, now! Paradox dashes quickly over to the Information Kiosk, and slams his hands on the desk. (Paradox): Please, that was not a "phantom quake", everyone on board is in danger! We have to get the guests to safety now! (Attendant): Please, sir, remain calm. We're fixing the problem now. (Paradox): Don't you get it, there is a Battle Cruiser outside! They are attacking us. (Attendant): Wouldn't a Battle Cruiser have fired more than one shot? (the station is rocked again, this time the force knocks nearly everyone down) (Paradox): Please, if you don't listen to me this station will be lost forever. (Attendant): (stands up, hair messed up) Okay. What do you need me to do? (Paradox): There's a man over there in a trench coat, help him get guests on his ship. The attendant nods then runs to The Doctor. He presses a button on his Screwdriver and his ship begins materializing next to him. (Doctor): Here (hands the attendant a key). This is the key to my ship. Get as many people inside the TARDIS as you can. I'll be back. The attendant begins escorting people into the TARDIS, as shots from the Battle Cruiser continue to bombard the hull of the Station. The Doctor rushes to Ben, and stops to stare at the Cruiser. (Doctor): What's your plan? (Ben): Something big, but I need to get outside. (Paradox): (running over to them) I can help with that, but you'll have to be quick on the trigger. (Ben): Always am! Ben activates the Omnitrix and cycles through the aliens rapidly. (Paradox): Now, I'm going to teleport you outside. Be very care ful, you cannot survive outside the station without an alien form that can. (Ben): I'm ready. Paradox grabs Ben's shoulder and he slams the dial down, the green flash of light is overtaken by blue. The light fades and Ben is not there. On the outside and blue flash of light appears and is quickly replaced by a huge green burst of light. Waybig floats in space where the light dissipates. (Waybig): Okay, Professor, Get everyone off. It's about to get bad. Waybig opens his hand and a blue beam blasts from his palm. The beam tears a hole in the hull of the Battle Cruiser, which then begins floating back into the portal. The TARDIS disappears off the Station just in time for Waybig to crash into it. He stops himself and fires another beam at the ship. Characters Villains Aliens Used Major Events Trivia Category:Ben 10: The Time Wars Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior